


Teach Me, Harry.

by jensenackles6778



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Authority Figures, Black Character(s), Bwwm, Cultural Differences, Cute, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Students, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, black women, canadian!liam, canadian!louis, canadian!niall, canadian!zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: Harry Styles is an English professor at a Canadian university trying to adjust to life overseas in another country. He soon meets the young woman of his dreams; the only problem being that she is a student in his early morning lectures.♡ new chapter posted every friday night ♡♡ follow me on twitter @culturalhes for updates! ♡





	1. Late, Late, Late Again!

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Harry hissed to himself as he raced down the hallways of the B-Wing at Strathearne University. It was the second time this week that he had been running late to his _own_ lecture. It wasn't completely his fault, either. He had recently moved to Canada to take up teaching at one of the most prestigious universities in the country. Canada was confusing as hell. They drove on the wrong side of the road, it snowed like crazy and the transit system in Hamilton, Ontario, where he currently taught, was fucking dreadful. He didn't know how many more obstacles he could take before completely losing his mind. It was ridiculous. He quickly adjusted his tie as he came to a halt outside the closed door of his lecture hall. He put a hand on the door handle and took several deep breaths. His other hand tightened around the briefcase he was holding. He placed it on the floor as he tried to ground himself. He ran a hand through his short hair.

"Five things you can see, four things you can hear, three things you can smell, two things you can touch, one thing you can taste," he muttered to himself. He quickly pulled out a package of gum from his pocket, quickly popping the blister packaging and placing the piece of gum in his mouth. Mint flavor exploded onto his tongue as he took more deep breaths. He chewed slowly, closing his eyes and rubbing his fingers up and down his tie. He listened closely and could hear that his students were still holding loud conversations amongst themselves. That was a good thing. He didn't want things to get awkward. Harry picked up his briefcase and twisted the door handle, finally walking in. His students continued their conversations as Harry placed his briefcase under the podium. He cleared his throat, announcing his arrival to the students. 

"Good mornin-" he began to introduce. The students began to seemingly talk even louder amongst themselves, completely ignoring the fact that Harry had arrived. Harry chuckled to himself, a blush traveling up his cheeks. He thought Canadians were supposed to be friendly. 

"Can y'all shut the fuck up? Mr. Styles is here! Like, fuck, man! Y'all trying me today!" a voice shouted out. Harry's eyes quickly landed on a female student, his heartbeat quickening. His mouth felt dry as he looked at her. The lecture hall came to a hushed silence, everyone turning to look to see who had yelled at them. Harry was certain that his heart was going to burst at any moment. She was beautiful. She had beautiful, dark skin with gorgeous almond shaped eyes. She was on the heavier side, with plentiful breasts and plump, juicy lips covered in lip gloss. Harry had to tell himself to snap out of it. He coughed loudly, his students finally giving him their attention.

"Thank you, Miss..." his voice trailed off, glancing at the young woman again. She brought some hair behind her ears, coming to the realization that she was being put on the spot.

"Imani. Imani Williams," she uttered, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. Harry smiled, his dimples peeking through his cheeks. A blush traveled up his spine, faintly painting his cheeks pink.

"Imani, meaning faith in Swahili. Absolutely stunning name," he complimented. Imani nodded and gazed at him, a small smile playing on her lips. Harry nodded as well, suddenly remembering where he was. He focused his attention on the rest of the class. He continued to chew as he made his way to the blackboard. He picked up the chalk.

"Right. Today, class, we will be focusing on contextual analysis and solutions," he explained, writing the words on the board. Harry was old-fashioned. He didn't like using PowerPoint and projectors to help him teach. He was all for the good ole chalk and board. "Each and every one of you will be provided with a prompt in which you have to apply one of the concepts taught to you in the past few weeks to help prove the point of your paper. You all have your notes in front of you, I hope. I won't be explaining much. The prompts are written on paper and those papers are located under every seat in this room." He watched as his students fumbled and contorted their bodies to look under their chairs. Sure enough, all the students retrieved their prompts, groans eliciting from them as they discovered the prompts they would use for the assignment. Harry grimaced.

"Hey, hey! None of that now. I am here to help if you lot need it! You may begin," he commenced, walking over to his desk. He slumped into his chair, pulling himself closer to his desk and watching as his students scrambled to start their papers. He tapped his fingers against his desk, unsure of what to do with himself. He continued to chew his gum, pondering to himself about England. He missed his country so much. A hand flew into the air, causing Harry to look up from his hands.

It was Imani. His heart started to race again. He waved her to come down to him, Imani immediately standing up and bringing her assignment papers with her. Harry took the opportunity to take in her entire figure. He slowed down his chewing as she made her way down the stairs of the lecture hall. Imani was wearing a short, pink skater dress with short sleeves and a deep neckline. Her thick thighs jiggled as she made her way down to the last step. Harry subconsciously licked at his lips, his eyes travelling up her thick legs, up to her slim-thick waist, up her breasts and finally lingering on her face. He tried to breathe normally as she finally arrived at his desk. She towered over him, her large breasts and succulent lips making him want to drool. She leaned over his desk, pointing at the paper that had her prompt listed on it.

"I don't understand my prompt," she stated flatly. Harry read the prompt on the paper before getting up and grabbing a spare chair by the podium. He pushed it beside his own, his desk large enough to accommodate two chairs. He gestured for her to sit down, in which she did eagerly. Her breasts shook as she plopped down onto the chair, dragging it closer to the desk and to Mr. Styles. Harry read the prompt again.

"Describe a topic or idea that engulfs your mind and thought process so much that it causes you to lose track of time. Why does it captivate you?" Harry read to her. Imani nodded slowly, still not sure of what to think about the question. 

"A lot of topics make me think deeply; Black Lives Matter, LGBTQ rights, social services, universal access to water... there are so many things I'm constantly thinking about," she expressed, pursing her lips in thought. Harry smiled, his heart fluttering. Imani was definitely passionate. He propped an elbow on his desk, subsequently resting his head against his fist. 

"Pick any of those topics. Pick one that captivates you the most," he instructed. Harry's smile was contagious, causing Imani to smile as well. She shook her head vigorously, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"You probably think I'm an idiot," Imani mumbled, her cheeks suddenly feeling very hot. Harry frowned. It was his turn to shake his head. 

"No. Not at all. I understand your confusion. I'm here to help," he promised, giving a little half smile. Imani looked at him questioningly.

"What captivates you?" she asked. Harry swallowed hard, gazing into her eyes. Now that he was closer to her, he noticed they were a beautiful, dark brown. Harry felt the crotch of his trousers threaten to tent in arousal. Imani had bedroom eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Well, many things captivate me. Civil rights, climate change, mental health and even teaching here in Canada despite it being bloody cold here!" he laughed, making Imani laugh as well. Imani calmed down from her giggles after a few moments, noticing Mr. Styles was staring at her intently. His green eyes took in Imani's beauty. Her skin was so gorgeously dark and beautiful. She was a dream to look at. Harry hesitantly placed his left hand on her right thigh, the desk making his bold move discreet. Harry moved closer to her. Imani quivered under his touch, his lips hovering over her ear. He made sure to keep a safe distance.

"You captivate me. I don't know why I hadn't noticed you until now. Stay after class," he whispered, looking at her to gauge a reaction or response. Imani stared down at the hand on her thigh, noticing that he had a small cross tattoo on his hand between his index finger and thumb. She also noticed what appeared to be the flukes of an anchor. The tattoo trailed up into his sleeve. Her panties started to get wet. She suddenly started to wonder how many tattoos he had, what his middle name was and how large his cock was. She trailed her eyes up to look at his face. She wanted him so badly at the moment, and he knew it. Harry gave her a sly grin, his dimples appearing, his lips rosy pink.

"Yes, Mr. Styles," Imani agreed. Harry raised an eyebrow with the grin not leaving his face. He nodded, relaxing in his chair as Imani stood up. She leaned over subtly, giving Harry a view of her massive breasts.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Styles," she expressed, turning on her heel and walking away. Harry watched her walk away, her thick thighs flexing as she made her way back up the lecture hall's steps. As she passed by a few of her classmates, Harry noticed a young man looking up from his paper and gazing at Imani. Harry clenched his jaw defensively. The young man had clear, tan skin with a short quiff hairstyle. He continued to check out Imani, his eyes looking up and down, taking in her physique. Harry felt his blood boiling, observing the young man get up from his seat and walk over to the empty seat beside Imani. Imani looked up at the man, seemingly startled at first. Harry swallowed hard, clenching his fists. Imani nodded and smiled at the young man. He sat down next to her, scooting his chair closer to her. Harry observed the duo talk to each other for a moment before engulfing himself in his own work. He had other assignments to grade and other things to worry about.

He'd deal with Imani later.


	2. You're Mine Now.

"Class is dismissed," Harry announced. The students began to exit the lecture hall, talking to each other and rushing off to their next class. Harry started putting away the assignments he had spent the rest of the class grading. He casually looked up to where Imani was sitting earlier with the other male student and noticed that he was still with her. Harry rolled his eyes, genuinely annoyed. He should fail the young lad just for going after who he wanted for himself. Harry paused what he was doing to think about his possessive thoughts.

He needed to relax a bit. She's a young woman. She can have options. She's your student. This is wrong, he thought to himself. Harry trailed his eyes back up the stairs. She was finally waving goodbye to the man. They walked to the bottom of the stairs and Harry listened to Imani give an excuse as to why she had to stay behind to talk to him. Something about needing to go over the assignment and that she had been having difficulty throughout the whole lecture. Harry smirked but wiped it away as Imani hugged the man goodbye. He whispered something in her ear, placing a hand on her waist as he did so. Imani smiled up at him before pulling away and waving goodbye to him. Harry winced, pretending to occupy himself with his papers again.

"Have a good day, Zayn. I'll see you around campus," she expressed, smiling to Zayn as he left the lecture hall. Zayn turned around briefly and waved, a smile adorning his lips.

"I'll see you, Imani. You too, Professor," he uttered, looking at Harry. Harry flashed a fake smile and waved goodbye to Zayn. Zayn finally left, the door closing behind him. Harry got up with a jolt, slamming his desk shut in aggravation. Imani flinched.

"For fucks sake! What was that?" Harry asked, approaching the front of his desk where Imani walked over to. Imani chuckled, much to the dismay of Harry. He didn't find the situation very funny.

"'That'? That was Zayn. He just walked up to me and-" she began to explain. Harry groaned, reaching out and pulling Imani close to him. He pressed up against his desk, Imani standing between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He gazed down at Imani, his hands sliding down and caressing her ass.

"And he introduced himself while thinking with his cock. What were you talking about with him anyway?" Harry inquired, his eyes flashing with anger. He tried to think back to an assignment mark he would have given Zayn a few weeks prior but came up short. It mustn't have been spectacular or awful if he couldn't remember. Imani giggled, wrapping an arm around Harry's neck. Harry felt goosebumps sprout across his skin. 

"He wants to take me out for a coffee," Imani divulged. Harry sighed, clenching his jaw in jealousy. He tightened his grip around Imani's waist.

"What did you tell him?" he asked flatly. Imani laughed again and shrugged. She hovered her lips under Harry's, enjoying his jealousy.

"I told him I would think about it," she admitted. Harry swallowed hard, releasing one of his hands from her waist and bringing it up to her face. He caressed her chin.

"I don't want you to think about it. I want you to choose me," Harry expressed, his lips moving closer to hers. Imani closed the distance and softly kissed his lips. He tasted minty and sweet, his lips soft and inviting. An erection grew in Harry's trousers as he deepened the kiss, his hands finding their way up the skirt of her dress. They moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck," Harry moaned, Imani's free hand squeezing onto his bulge. Harry pulled away, subsequently unbuckling his belt. He gazed at her as he did so.

"Let me introduce myself," he mumbled, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling down the zipper. Imani instinctively got down to her knees. She eagerly brought his large cock out of his boxers and stared up at Harry from her position on the floor. Pre-cum dripped from the head. She touched the shaft of his cock and began to move her hands up and down the length. Harry's knees buckled, Imani's tongue eventually making contact with the head.

"My name is Harry Edward Styles -fuckkk-. My favorite subject is History, despite teaching English. I, fuckkk, I-" Harry struggled to explain. Harry looked down at Imani, his cock completely soaked with pre-cum and saliva. She continued to suck eagerly, her eyes tearing up as she took his whole length into her mouth. His cock hit the back of her throat, his knees nearly giving way. She pulled the cock out of her mouth.

"Tell me more," she ordered, her mouth aching from his girth and length. Harry reached down and grabbed onto one of her breasts.

"I'm an Aquarius. I'm obsessed with cookie dough ic-e-e-e cream. I want to see you again. Ov-er- and over again. I want you to choose me," he uttered, caressing her face as she stroked his cock against her lips. She smiled through her drying tears.

"Yes, Mr. Styles," she expressed. Harry couldn't hold his cum in anymore. He could get used to her calling him that. He came down her throat, a bit of cum dribbling down her chin. She caught the escaping cum with his cock and proceeded to suck the head clean. Harry's mouth remained slack as Imani stood to her feet. She pulled his boxers up while Harry gazed at her dazedly. He just crossed a line and there was no going back. No going back. Imani buttoned up his trousers and pulled his zipper back up. She noticed Harry staring at her, her cheeks heating up. She knew where this was going. It was just quick pleasure for him.

"You probably don't want to see me again. You're my professor and we shouldn't be doing this. I'm too dark for you, right? I fulfilled your BBW fetish and now you're just going to toss me away. Just like everyone else," she spewed, tears of anguish rushing down her cheeks. Harry knocked himself out of his trance, shaking his head vigorously. He steadied himself against his desk and brought her impossibly closer to him. He gazed down at the young woman, her eyes red with tears and her lips plump and swollen. He wrapped one arm around her waist, the other one holding her face.

"You're perfect for me. You... You... I can't even explain what I'm feeling. You are a beacon of light. You were made for me," he whispered against her lips. He could barely believe his own words. But he believed them. He wanted her for himself. He wanted everything to do with her. He needed her. 

"But your job-" she began to rebut. Harry shook his head again.

"We'll keep this secret for now. We'll... We'll make this work. I'm not passing this up," he expressed. His head felt like it was spinning. He felt so dizzy all over. "I don't want you seeing Zayn. You're mine now." He swooped down and kissed her, his other hand travelling up to her face. He held her face as he kissed her, her arms wrapping around his waist. She pulled away from the kiss briefly.

"I promise I won't see him. I want to be yours," she promised. Harry's heart fluttered at her words. He wondered if they were moving too fast. He wondered if he was being smart.

He didn't care either way. They leaned up against his desk and made out for a little while longer.

* * *

"Yo, I met this girl in Styles's English class," Zayn explained to his friends as he headed to Art History class. Zayn was a studio arts major and his second class on Wednesday mornings was his favorite so far. He loved learning about art and how it has evolved over the decades and centuries. Niall's ears perked up.

"Ouuu. Who is it? What does she look like?" he asked. Zayn licked at his lips, not believing his luck when it came to shooting his shot at Imani. Louis snapped his fingers in front of his face. Zayn had zoned out, causing Liam to laugh.

"Dude, she must be hot if she's got you spacing out like that," Louis quipped, laughing with the rest of them. Zayn blushed, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Her name is Imani and she's this black girl with these really big tits. She's so fucking curvy and thick and she has a smile to fucking die for. She's a psychology major," he expressed, his heart warming at his own words. His friends whistled, Liam slinging an arm around his shoulder as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"She sounds fucking hot. Did you get her number? And why didn't you walk her to her next class or see what she was doing after class?" he asked. The boys nodded their head in agreement with Liam's question. Zayn sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"She was having some trouble with the assignment and needed Mr. Styles's help so she stayed after class. I asked her out for coffee and she said she would think about it," Zayn explained further. His friends winced, shaking their heads.

"Ooooooh, she's definitely seeing someone. Ouch. Who could resist your good looks?" Louis cooed, mockingly grabbing onto Zayn's cheeks and pinching them lightly. Zayn rolled his eyes and shook his friend's hands off. Louis had a point, though. Was she seeing someone?

"I'll ask her on Friday morning in English class. And to answer your question, Liam, I completely forgot to ask for her number," he muttered. Liam tsk-tsked, shaking his head. Zayn hoped Imani wasn't seeing someone. 

He really wanted that coffee date.


	3. Only You.

"You're so fucking tight," Harry moaned into Imani's ear. Imani arched her spine off the mattress, her climax nearing. She clenched onto the sheets on Harry's bed as he fucked relentlessly into her. Harry had discreetly taken her back to his place before his evening lecture, a condo nestled in the heart of downtown Hamilton. He had purchased it a few months prior and silently wished that he could have purchased it sooner. He had been living in an apartment building and paying rent prior to buying his condo and had to wait a full year before buying due to being a foreigner.

"Fuckkk-kk-k-k, you're so fucking big!" Imani moaned out, writhing against his body. Harry's hair flopped against his forehead, his thrusts getting sloppier. He couldn't believe his luck. Imani was everything he had been looking for. She was passionate, curvaceous and intelligent. _She's an amazing fuck_, Harry thought to himself, staring down at the young woman. Her large breasts shook as she met Harry's thrusts. Her dark skin illuminated under the mid afternoon sunlight that streamed through Harry's windows. A smile crept onto Harry's face as he slowed down his thrusts, causing a smile to drift onto Imani's. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. She continued to smile through the kiss, grasping onto the back of his head. 

"I want to see you again, Mr. Styles," she gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. Harry grunted loudly, his cum shooting into her tight pussy. It was so unexpected that it caused his abdomen to ache in surprise. He moaned, his cock sliding out of her pussy. He swallowed hard in realization as he relaxed on the mattress beside Imani. Imani shifted onto her side to face Harry, her bedroom eyes gazing into his. Harry traced Imani's lips, completely marveled by her beauty.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked quietly, realization washing over him again. Imani's eyes flickered, her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She shook her head. Harry swallowed hard again, wrapping his arms around Imani. He hadn't been thinking clearly. He should have used a condom. 

"I'm sorry. I should have let you know. Maybe this was all a mistake," she expressed, pulling away from Harry. Harry swooped up to kiss her, his hands keeping her from moving any further. Her breasts pressed up against his chest as she moaned into the kiss. 

"We'll get it dealt with. If you'd like, we could pick up an emergency contraceptive," Harry whispered against her lips, knowing fully well that that wasn't what he wanted. Imani's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. 

"I... I should go. I need to go," she mumbled. She pulled away from Harry and quickly started getting dressed. Harry's heartbeat quickened as he watched her for a moment. His mouth went dry. He felt completely powerless and paralyzed watching her leave his bedroom and, subsequently, his condo. He stood up with a jolt, throwing his blankets off of his body. He punched the wall in anger.

"FUCK! You're so stupid! You're a fucking cunt, Harry!" he yelled at himself as he punched the wall again. 

And he still had to make it to his evening lecture.

* * *

It was finally Friday and Friday had arrived so slowly. Harry hadn't been speaking to Imani since she left his apartment in such haste and he missed her. She hadn't been answering his texts and calls. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to know if she had taken an emergency contraceptive. 

He hoped she hadn't. 

Harry entered his morning lecture with lack of sleep and a heavy conscience. He wanted nothing but the best for Imani. Harry opened the door to the lecture hall, his free hand rubbing across his chin as he listened to his students talk amongst themselves. He wanted Imani. He wanted her and her alone. Harry placed his briefcase under the podium and cleared his throat. His eyes discreetly searched for Imani.

"For the first half of class, you will all continue to work on your contextual analysis papers. The second half will consist of a new lesson. You may begin," he instructed, walking over to his desk. He clenched his jaw in disappointment. Imani hadn't shown up yet. Harry flopped down into his seat. As if on cue, the lecture hall's door _swooshed_ open. Harry observed as Imani walked in with Zayn. He balled up his fists in anger, noticing Zayn's hand placement on the small of Imani's back. Imani paid Harry no mind as she walked up the lecture hall's steps. She was wearing a shorter dress that day and it drove Harry crazy. As she walked up the stairs, he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties under her dress. Harry caught Zayn staring up into it. Would it be illegal to kick a student's face in? Harry quickly rummaged through his desk and retrieved his iPhone. He swiftly opened up his texts with Imani. The communication had been pretty one sided and it made him cringe. 

"Please talk to me. I've been worried," Harry sent, relaxing into his desk chair. He looked up to see if Imani would check her phone. She was in the middle of opening up her notes and talking to Zayn, but much to Harry's relief, she glanced down at her phone. She read the text preview before looking at Harry. Zayn continued to talk her ear off as she picked up her phone and typed a few words.

"There's nothing to worry about. I've taken care of it," she texted back. Harry felt his heart stop. He didn't know why that text bothered him so much but it did. He typed a quick message.

"See me after class." He looked up at Imani. Imani was smiling and talking with Zayn as she typed her message.

"I'm going to Starbucks with Zayn." Harry wanted to punch another wall.

"No you aren't." Imani shot a look of anger down at Harry. Her fingers started typing again.

”I can see whoever I want.” Harry scoffed at her message, his cheeks turning red as he looked up at Imani. The thought of her wearing the short dress with no panties for someone else drove him up the wall. She was his. He typed slowly, biting at his lips in hesitation.

”You’re mine. I want you for myself. I want everything to do with you. I want you. I want to be with you,” Harry sent back. He trailed his eyes back up to Imani and watched as she read the text. She blinked back a few tears and sniffled her nose a bit. Zayn noticed her change in demeanor and appeared to ask her about it. Imani spoke a few words to Zayn and Harry watched Zayn’s face turn somber. Imani typed a few words into her phone.

”I love you. I know it’s only been a couple of days but... I’ll explain later. I’ll see you after class,” she promised. Harry’s heart fluttered, his eyes reading the first sentence of the text over and over again. She loved him. She... She loves me, Harry thought to himself. Harry slowly placed his phone back into his desk, subsequently glancing up at Imani. Zayn had engulfed himself in his assignment. Imani gave Harry that half-smile that made him weak in the knees. Harry sent a subtle smile back, grateful that she was actually communicating with him again.

Class dragged on and on, eventually ending with a lesson on Shakespearean works. The class filed out upon being dismissed and much to Harry’s satisfaction, Zayn didn’t hold up Imani. He simply hugged her and left as she was still packing away her things. Harry could tell that she was stalling and was waiting for the stragglers to leave. He waited as well and was getting a little impatient. The final student left a few moments later, causing Harry to breathe a sigh of relief. He watched as Imani made her way down the steps and towards him. He had missed his woman so much. He craved her. Once she was at an arm’s length, he pulled her closer to him.

”I love you. I want to be with you. I want to be with you,” he expressed. Imani’s face heated up at his words.

”I didn’t take the Plan B. I don’t want to,” she explained. Harry nodded, relief washing over him again. He pulled her into a hug, his lips hovering over her ear. 

“I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to do. If you do conceive, I will be there for you. I promise,” he assured. Imani pulled back slightly and rushed in to kiss him. Tears streamed down her cheeks and salted their kisses, Harry’s arms wrapping around her waist. Imani took a break from the kisses to stare up at him.

“I love you, Mr. Styles. Thank you for loving me, too,” she gushed. Harry’s heart warmed at her words. He clenched his jaw.

“Did you actually have a date with Zayn?” he inquired. Imani continued to stare up at Harry before nodding. 

“Yes. I thought you didn’t want to be with me. That’s why I accepted the date. He saw me around campus yesterday and asked me out,” she explained. Harry gazed down at his woman, bringing a hand to her face, the other remaining on her waist.

”Do you want to be with me?” he asked insecurely. Imani nodded, bringing her lips closer to Harry’s again. She stared up at him.

”More than you’ll ever know,” she whispered against his lips. He held her face as he swooped down to kiss her again. The hand on her waist eagerly travelled down to her ass and up the skirt of her dress. He suddenly remembered that she wasn’t wearing any panties and moaned into the kiss. He pulled away, his cock painfully hard.

”Why aren’t you wearing panties? Who were you trying to impress?” Harry inquired. Imani smirked and walked over to his desk, climbing on top of it. She laid back slightly, propping herself up on her elbows as she opened her legs. Harry’s mouth watered in arousal as he took in the sight of his woman spread out for him. He dazedly walked over to his desk, his fingers wasting no time in touching her wet pussy. She keened under his touch.

”I was trying to impress you,” she admitted, Harry’s fingers sliding up into her. He fingered her slowly, his body leaning over hers. He watched her face contort in pleasure. He kept a steady, slow pace as she leaned up to kiss him. Their kisses were soft and filled with love, Imani moaning into them. Harry's cock continued to throb painfully, although he knew he had to wait until they were off campus. His main priority was to make his woman cum. His woman.

"I love you, Imani," he whispered against her lips. Imani stared up at Mr. Styles lustfully. She was close. She wouldn't last much longer with him looking at her the way he did. He looked at her as though she were the only person in the world worth loving. She came onto his fingers, her walls tightening and gushing around them. She rushed in to kiss Harry, their tongues mingling in harmony. Their hearts felt warm, filled with love and hope. Imani pulled away and began to straighten her self up. Harry eagerly sucked his fingers off, observing as Imani pulled the skirt of her dress back down. He carefully brought her down off the table and steadied her against the desk, wrapping an arm around her waist. Imani's legs still felt like jello. She hovered her lips under his, Harry's free hand becoming familiar with her face.

"I love you, Mr-, I mean, Harry. I love you so much," she gushed. Harry smirked at her slip-up, swooping down and kissing her soft lips. He pulled away after a few moments.

"Be my woman. Please," he pleaded, gazing into her eyes. Imani smiled up at him. She nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"I thought you would never ask," she expressed, kissing him again.

Harry had never been more grateful.


	4. Committment

It was a month or two later when Imani started feeling sick.

Harry walked into his Wednesday morning lecture expecting to see his girlfriend but didn’t. As he instructed his class through their first assignment of the day, his mind raced a mile a minute. Imani had seemed fine the night before. She had come over to make love to him the day before and it had been amazing. She even texted him goodnight. Something was very wrong here. As his students settled into the new assignment, he slumped into his desk chair. He swiftly opened the drawer on his desk and retrieved his phone. He opened up his texts and quickly typed a message. 

“Are you okay? You didn’t show up for your lecture,” he sent. He waited a minute or two, or five. He didn't know how long it was since it felt like an eternity.

"I've spent all morning throwing up. It's been awful. I'm really not well. I've also noticed something else..." she sent back. Harry's heart raced reading her text. He ran a hand through his short hair. He knew where this was going. He knew.

"I've missed my period. It's been a week and a half. Harry... I need to get a pregnancy test," she texted. Harry swallowed hard, his assumptions confirmed. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. Ever since having unprotected sex the first time together, the couple had started to use condoms. He knew that all it took was one slip-up, though. His mouth suddenly felt unbelievably dry. He typed into his phone.

"I'll pick one up on the way home from work. In fact, I'm ending class right now. I'll pay for your Uber to my condo. I'll see you soon. I love you, my sweet Imani," he responded, his heart fluttering. His hands felt shaky as he stood to his feet. He slid his phone into his trouser pocket and cleared his throat.

"Class is dismissed. I have a... a family emergency," Harry expressed, his heart still racing. His students gasped and talked all at once, inquiring about Harry's announcement. Harry's cheeks heated up, completely overwhelmed with the noise level in the room. He just wanted to be home with his woman, comforting her and telling her that everything would be okay. 

_He _wanted to be told things were going to be okay. He wanted to be comforted. He... He needed out. He felt a panic attack coming on. He clenched his jaw defiantly, his steely, green eyes focusing on his students.

"You're all dismissed. Class will resume on Friday morning," he muttered. He walked over to the podium, subsequently picking up his briefcase. His students, although very confused, began to file out accordingly. 

"Is everything okay, sir?" Zayn called down to Harry. Harry was on his way out of the lecture hall, his hand barely on the knob. He turned to look at the young man who was still packing away his notes and MacBook. He wanted to punch him across the face. He knew that Zayn was still trying to be with Imani, despite her disclosing her disinterest in him. Harry suddenly felt very annoyed. He nodded, a fake half smile painting his face.

"Everything will be fine soon. I can promise that. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Art History is next on your schedule, right? Why don't you worry about that instead," he retorted, turning on his heel and leaving the lecture hall. Zayn stood there for a moment, not completely sure as to how Mr. Styles knew what his schedule looked like. He sensed bitterness in his comment. 

All Harry could do was smirk to himself as he left Strathearne University's campus.

* * *

"Ugh. But what if I pee on my hand?" Imani whined, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. Harry chuckled, swooping down and kissing her lips softly. She instinctively wrapped her free arm around his waist, Harry's hands cupping her face. He pulled away, his heart fluttering with love. He smiled down at his woman.

"You won't. You just have to hold the stick under your stream of urine. It won't be too bad, I think. I promise," Harry assured. Imani stared up at Harry, wondering how she got so lucky. He was a beautiful British man, her intellectual English professor, her love. Her one and only. She wanted no one else. Imani nodded, pulling away from Harry completely and walking toward the bathroom. Harry watched her walk away, her huge ass bouncing in her leggings. Harry bit at his lips in arousal. She was a dream come true. 

"Do you need me to come in with you?" he called after her. She turned around slightly and shook her head at him. A smile spilled onto her face, making Harry fall in love with her all over again.

"I'll send my bat signal if I need assistance," she quipped. She closed the door behind her. Harry sat down on his couch, his right leg moving up and down in nervousness. He just wanted things to be okay. He wanted what was best for Imani. He loved her more than anything in the world. A gasp sounded from the bathroom, causing Harry to stand to his feet with a jolt. His hands trembled.

"Babe, what is it? What..." he began to inquire. His voice trailed off as Imani exited the bathroom, the pregnancy test in her hand. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran into Harry's open arms. She handed the pregnancy test to Harry. Harry looked at it for a moment, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I... I'm going to be a father. I'm..." Harry mumbled more to himself. Tears raced down his cheeks and salted his lips as he surged forward to kiss Imani. Imani cried into the kiss, overwhelmed with the amount of support and love Harry was giving her. Harry pulled away from the kiss, subsequently wiping the lingering tears off his face. He gazed at Imani for a moment, his fingers stroking her face.

"We need to keep this private. I will support you and the baby but we need this to remain under wraps for now. What are you going to tell your parents?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Imani just sat there for a moment, letting her thoughts ruminate. 

“My parents are extremely liberal and understanding of everything I do and the choices I make. They’ll be a bit shocked but they will understand why I’ve chosen to keep my baby,” Imani explained. Harry nodded slowly.

”You’re also going to have to take a break from school. I’ll support you and give you everything and anything you need. Anything. I’ll pay your rent. I’ll do anything-” Harry began to ramble. Imani cut him off with a kiss, Harry’s hands instinctively cupping her face. He felt so much joy. He was going to be a dad. His girlfriend was pregnant. His... student was pregnant with his child. Harry didn’t have much time for his thoughts to get carried away again. Imani was leading him to the bedroom, pausing outside the door to shimmy out of her leggings. Harry watched as her ass jiggled, Imani immediately turning around to give him a full view of the thong she was wearing. Harry’s mouth watered in arousal as he watched Imani walk over to the bed in her red thong, making mental note to spoil her in the future and buy her even more. Imani smirked. 

“Like what you see, Mr. Styles?” she teased. Harry _did_ like what he was witnessing. Imani pulled her shirt over her head, subsequently unclasping her bra and making her large breasts hang free. Harry dazedly got undressed, observing Imani squeeze her breasts. She was beautiful; a symbol of eroticism and pleasure. She was his woman. Harry walked closer to the bed as Imani spread her legs. She pressed her spine up against the mattress, her fingers pushing her thong to the side. She bit at her lips, consequently making Harry’s cock throb. 

“Make love to me, Harry. Please,” she pleaded. Imani didn’t have to ask twice. Harry pulled down his boxers, kicking them to the side as he stroked his hard cock. He brought himself between her legs as he continued to stroke himself. Imani stared up at him, her eyes filling with tears again. Harry slowed down his strokes.

”Are you okay, Imani?” Harry asked, leaning over her. His cock rubbed up against her pussy, causing him to stifle a moan. Imani stared up at Harry, tracing his cheek with her fingertips. 

“I wouldn’t want to go through something so positively life-changing with anyone else,” she gushed. Harry entered her slowly, Imani moaning against his lips. He kept a steady pace as he captured her lips in his, their lips moving in harmony.   
  
“I love you, Imani. I-I don’t want anyone else,” he expressed, speeding up the pace. Imani grunted in pleasure, writhing against the mattress and Harry’s body. She began to meet his thrusts halfway. She stared at him lustfully. 

“Choke me,” she ordered. Harry’s eyes darkened with lust as he obeyed her commands. He placed a hand on her neck and tightened his grip. He fucked into her without remorse, keeping a tight hold on her neck. She met his thrusts perfectly, her cum squirting out of her tight pussy. Harry moaned in satisfaction and watched as the sheets became soaked with her cum. He couldn’t handle it. 

“I’ll protect y-y-you. I’ll make sure that you’re s-s-safe. I’m c-c-committed to you,” he uttered out. Imani met his thrusts, their hips slapping in unison. He couldn’t handle the sensation, the emotions involved, the soaked sheets. The smell. The way she tasted. The way she looked. So sweet. Sweet, sweet pleasure. His sweet, sweet pleasure. Guilty pleasure. Harry swooped down to kiss her, his cum shooting into her pussy as he tightened his grip even more. He moaned into the kiss, his teeth meeting her lips and causing blood to elicit from them. Imani moaned in pleasure and pain. Harry quickly lapped up the blood with his tongue, enjoying the coppery taste. He loved every moment of it. He flopped down beside her, his lungs struggling to get access to oxygen. Imani relaxed against his bare chest. Harry’s arm wrapped around her protectively. They remained in that position for a few moments, trying to recuperate. Imani shakily adjusted herself slightly so that she could look up at Harry. 

“I love you. I love that I get to share this experience with you,” she confessed. Harry traced her spine with one hand, the other touching her face. He stared into Imani’s deep, brown eyes. He fell in love again. He felt as though he would fall in love over and over again for the rest of his life. 

“I love you so much more, my sweet Imani. I don’t want to go another day on this planet without you being mine forever. Marry me. Marry me,” he pleaded, his heart feeling as though it would burst. He knew it was only two months into the relationship but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that she was his student. He wanted her for life. She was carrying his child. He wouldn’t have it any other way. A single tear drifted down Imani’s cheek. She couldn’t believe her ears. 

“I would love to marry you. I... when and how would we be able to get married? Your job... your citizenship...” her voice trailed off. Harry shook his head, quickly kissing her lips. She moaned into the kiss until he pulled away. 

“We will get married. We will figure it out. I will make you my wife. You’re carrying my child. I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone as much as I love you. I mean, I love my parents but they aren’t you and I obviously don’t love them like that. You’re you,” Harry rambled. Imani cut him off with a kiss, laughing into it, causing Harry to laugh as well. His dimples appeared on his cheeks as he laughed, which warmed Imani’s heart greatly. 

“Yes. I will marry you,” she expressed, whispering against his lips. Her voice trembled as she spoke to him. Harry swooped down and kissed her lips. He was almost complete. There was just one more thing he had to ask.

”Come back with me to England. Just for a visit. I’d love to show you around. And to my parents,” he pleaded. Imani bit at her lips, adjusting herself against Harry’s body again. 

“Will they hate me? I mean, I’m your student and I’m pregnant with your baby,” she asked. Harry shook his head, blushing at the word “pregnant.” He still couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father. 

“They would love you,” he promised. He kissed her again, his fingers tracing her cheek.

He was sure of it. 


	5. The Shakespeare Analogy

Zayn knew something was off from the moment Imani returned to class on Friday. For one thing, she arrived late. Class had already begun when Imani sauntered in wearing a pair of thigh high boots and a large oversized sweater. The autumn weather had brought on the need for heavy sweaters and coffee for most students on campus. Zayn noticed that Imani had also gotten her hair done in long single braids. They swayed against her spine as she walked. As Imani slid into the seat next to him, he took in the smell of her sweet perfume. Underneath all of the fruity top notes, he discovered something else — the musky base notes of men’s cologne. Bleu de Chanel, he thought to himself. He had sampled the cologne months back in a department store. He was confused as to why he could smell it on Imani. Imani gave Zayn a little smile as she unpacked her books. 

“Miss anything important?” she asked. Zayn was completely in love with her smile. It could light up a funeral home. Zayn shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

”Nah. Just Mr. Styles rambling on as usual,” he explained. Imani nodded and smiled down at the professor, who was talking about Shakespeare’s tragedy Othello and it’s cultural impact. 

“Yeah... he does that,” she mumbled. Imani continued to stare at Harry. Harry noticed her looking at him and smiled in her direction, not skipping a beat in his lecturing. Imani discreetly touched her stomach, her heart fluttering with love. She still couldn’t believe she was pregnant with his child. She had never felt so happy in her life. Zayn chuckled. 

“And if you meant Wednesday’s class, you still didn’t miss anything. Styles ended the class early. He said it was some family emergency or something like that,” Zayn explained further. Imani’s heartbeat quickened. Family emergency. I’m a family emergency. God, I love that man, she thought to herself. Harry continued to lecture the class as Imani looked at Zayn. She smiled again, bringing some braids behind her ear. 

“Thank you for filling me in. I hope you weren’t too lost without me. I know my presence is vital for you to get through these lectures,” she joked, chuckling to herself. Zayn took in the beauty of her dark skin, the fullness of her lips and the whiteness of her teeth. She was more than a curvy figure. She was stunning. Zayn coughed, smiling at her joke. 

"Nah, I managed. I missed that beautiful face, though," Zayn complimented. Imani's skin paled as a wave of nausea washed over her. She covered her mouth with one hand and raised a finger with the other, standing up from her seat with a jolt and rushing down the lecture hall's stairs. The others students, along with Zayn sat in utter confusion and shock, Harry pausing his lecture to witness Imani running out of class. Zayn swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

Was it something he said?

* * *

Harry watched as Imani ran out of the lecture hall, the palm of her hand covering her mouth. He knew that Imani had a really bad case of morning sickness and according to her family doctor, whom she had visited the day before on her day off from classes, it would only get better with time. Morning sickness was very common, mainly in the first trimester, but for some people, it could span throughout the whole nine months. Harry hoped that wasn't going to be the case for Imani. He sighed, clearing his throat to get the attention of his class, who were now in a frenzy. He had to find a way to check up on Imani.

"Hey, everyone! Calm down, calm down! I'm sure the young lady will be alright. Please discuss Act I, Scene ii while I check up on her. I will be asking questions upon my return, so please have valid and relevant discussions," Harry instructed. He walked out of the lecture hall, subsequently shutting the door behind him. He hoped she was okay. B-Wing was crowded on this day in particular, causing more anxiety to arise within Harry. He hoped she made it to the restroom in time. As if on cue, Imani turned a corner and started to walk back toward the lecture hall. Harry straightened up, observing that her cheeks were flushed with water and her braids were pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. Imani noticed him waiting and rushed over to him. She wanted to hug him so badly but she couldn't.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked, feeling guilty for being part of the reason as to why she was sick. She sighed, steadying herself against the door as Harry stood in front of her, his palm still on the door handle.

"I've felt better. I wouldn't have it any other way, though. It's all about the end result," she expressed, touching her stomach lightly. Harry looked around the hallway to make sure no one was observing them before hovering his lips over her ear.

"I love you. I'm here for you. Anything you need. I just want to make this as comfortable for you as possible. You matter so much to me, Imani," he gushed, his fingers discreetly touching her cheek. Imani stared up at her man, her heart warming at his words. She looked down at the floor, a sullen expression washing over her face.

"I just want to be able to be with you in public. I feel like a dirty secret," she confessed, biting at her lips to stop herself from crying. Harry's chest felt heavy with guilt again. He wished things could be different. He sighed.

"I know, babe. It won't be long though. I promise. We'll be able to go public once you take a break from school," he assured, his heart thumping painfully. A smile spread across Imani's face. Her lips hovered under his, threatening to kiss him. Harry had to restrain himself by clenching onto the door handle. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to be able to show her off. He felt insecure in the hallway with dozens of students walking by. He sighed again.

"We need to get back. The class is in chaos at the moment. But, I will see you tonight. In fact, there is something else I would like to ask you," he muttered against her lips. Imani straightened up against the door, her breasts lightly brushing up against Harry's chest. 

"What is it?" she asked. Harry gazed down at his girlfriend, her cheeks still flushed from the water and her lips full and tempting. Her dark skin seemed to illuminate under the lights shining down from the ceiling. He smiled.

"Move in with me," he stated, realizing instantly that it ended up coming out as more of a request than a question. Imani smirked.

"I'd love to, but how would that work with our relationship restrictions? I mean, I still have a current lease with the apartment I'm living in and-" she rambled. Harry smiled and squeezed even tighter onto the handle.

"I'll take care of it. I promise. We'll make this work. We'll talk about this later over dinner. Come on. The class is waiting," he explained. Imani nodded, walking away from the door so that Harry could open it. The couple walked back into the lecture hall, Imani immediately walking back up the lecture hall's steps. All eyes were on the young woman as she sat down beside Zayn. Zayn looked at Imani from the corner of his eye. Harry cleared his throat again.

"Let's resume our lecture. What does Act I, Scene ii teach us about the dynamic between the characters Othello and Iago?" he asked the class. There was silence for a few moments, followed by some muttering among themselves. No one took the opportunity to answer the question outright. Harry sighed, walking over to the chalkboard. He picked up a piece of chalk and began to write.

"Well, it teaches us that there is a clear image painted of both characters. Iago is further proved to develop into the antagonist. We, as readers, begin to hate him already," Harry explained, turning around and facing the class. His eyes landed on Imani. She was laughing and whispering with Zayn, who was busy pushing one of the braids that had fallen from the bun away from her face. Harry clenched his jaw in jealousy.

"Yes. It's true in a way that we do see Iago as the enemy. He's the enemy we fear in our own lives; the enemy threatening to destroy everything we worked so hard for. You hate him. You HATE him!" Harry shouted, startling Imani and Zayn out of their conversation. Harry's heart was racing as a blush traveled up his cheeks. Imani stared down at Harry in shock. Harry avoided eye contact with her and played with the piece of chalk with his fingers. He walked back to the chalkboard. 

"However, with Othello, you sympathize with the fact that although he was recently introduced to us as a character, he was being discriminated against. This story immediately starts to challenge our own personal values as readers. We want to punch Iago across the face, yet take Othello out for a lager. It's a challenge for us as readers," Harry explained, his eyes trailing back to Imani. Imani swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed to Harry. Harry gave a little smile in her direction. He brought his attention to the rest of the class. 

"There is one thing we do know for sure, though: Othello loved Desdemona."

* * *

"Very interesting lecture you gave in class today," Imani complimented, stripping down to her bra and panties and lying down on Harry's bed. Harry loosened his tie, sighing as he sat down beside her on the edge of it. He had a headache. That day had taken a toll on his health, causing him to feel very exhausted. 

"Yeah and that was some conversation you were having with Zayn," he retorted. Imani groaned. 

"Come off it, Harry. You know it isn't like that," she explained. Harry stood up in anger. He crossed his arms.

"Prove it," he stated simply. Imani stared up at Harry in disbelief. 

"What do you mean by-" she began to ask. Harry cut her off.

"Get on your knees and turn away from me. I don't want to look at your face," Harry shot back. Imani hesitantly got on her knees, his words stinging like an open wound being rubbed with salt. She bent over for him, her ass up in the air. She heard the sounds of belt buckles which caused her body to immediately betray her. She liked where this was going. He was going to fuck her really good. She knew what this meant. Her panties were starting to soak when Harry pushed them to the side. He snickered darkly, running his fingers along her slit, parting the flaps. 

"Fuck. I must have gotten you really riled up if you're this wet for me. You like this, don't you?" he inquired. Imani remained quiet for a moment. Harry heard her mutter something. He slapped her ass with his open palm, causing a moan to elicit from Imani's mouth.

"I said yes, Daddy. I love it. Now, fuck me. Fuck me really good, Daddy!" she moaned out. Harry slid her panties to the side even further, entering her tight pussy eagerly. He fucked into with reckless abandon, loving the feeling of her pussy conforming to the size of his cock. She was everything he had hoped for in a long time. She was carrying his child; the greatest gift of all.

"Fuck, yeah-h-h-h... Yeah, babe? Want Daddy to fill you with more babies?" he grunted, fucking her even harder. Imani gasped into the mattress, unable to find the words to respond to him. The only sounds that she could muster were heavy moans and raspy breathing. Harry smirked, grasping onto her ass and fucking her forcefully. He slapped at it again, watching her ass shake. The shaking alone made his cock throb threateningly inside of her. 

"I love you so-o-o- much, Harry," she rasped. Harry slowed down the thrusts, leaning over and grabbing onto her waist. He brought her body upwards, her pussy swallowing his whole cock to the hilt. He held onto her neck as he fucked into her. He ripped open his collar shirt, watching as the buttons fell to the floor. He continued to thrust inside her. Their climaxes were on the verge of tipping over as Harry turned Imani's head slightly so that he could look at her face. The hand on her neck traveled up to her face and caressed it. He kissed her lips softly, his thrusts getting sloppier.

"I love you more, my angelic Imani," he moaned, releasing his cum inside her. Their foreheads pressed together as they rode out their climaxes, their cum dripping onto the floor. Imani slowly brought herself off of Harry and stood in front of him, her calves pressing up against the bed frame. She wrapped an arm around his neck, Harry swooping down to kiss her lips softly. 

"I just want you for myself. You're pregnant with my child and I don't want to share you. You're going to be my wife," Harry expressed, gazing down at his woman. Imani stared up at him, a puddle of cum forming on the floor.

"I know, Harry. I just want you to trust me," she explained. Harry clenched his jaw. 

"I don't want him touching you. I don't even want him to look at you. You're mine, Imani," he stated, kissing her again. Imani smiled into the kiss, still finding his jealousy quite funny. She pulled away and stared at the floor in disgust. 

"We need to clean up. Ugh. We made such a mess," she groaned. Harry chuckled and lightly tapped her on the ass. 

"I'll clean up in here. Why don't you get a head start in the shower. I feel a round two coming on," he said, kissing her lips again. Imani wagged her eyebrows up and down before walking toward the bathroom. He heard the door close behind her and immediately looked at the bedside table. He picked up Imani's phone and started to scroll through her contacts. She scrolled all the way to the end and found what he was looking for. _Zayn_. She had his number. His heart started racing a bit faster as he looked through her text messages. Much to his relief, he did not find any text messages with Zayn on her phone. He swallowed hard and went back to her contact list. He did what he thought any rational partner would do when feeling threatened or anxious about their relationship.

He blocked the number. 

Then deleted it.


	6. A Bump in the Road

Imani could barely hide her bump by the time it was March. She was well into her second semester and had moved on from having Harry as her English professor, which actually made their relationship much easier. Imani placed a palm on her stomach as she exited her Uber and walked onto campus. Imani kept up her laid-back look, consisting of an oversized sweater and thigh high boots, the only difference being that she wore a short puffer jacket to brace the chilly, March weather.

She was aware that her bump was showing more than ever and she was insecure about it. By now, she had revealed her pregnancy to her family and friends. They were shocked, but supportive. They all wanted to know who the father was but Imani kept insisting that she was ready to take care of the baby on her own and had no contact with the father, which was far from the truth. She needed Harry and Harry was her rock. And she was his. She took her phone out of her tote bag and quickly texted Harry. She had seen him the night before and wanted to make sure he arrived on campus safely. It was no surprise to see that he had texted her first.

"Good morning, my beautiful Imani. I hope you have a lovely day filled with learning and deep thinking. I love you, my sweet Imani. I love you and my child so much. Give your stomach a rub for me and tell the baby that Daddy loves them. I'll meet you in the food court for lunch. See you, love. xx," Harry had sent. Imani's heart warmed at his message as she typed in a reply. She still had an hour to kill before class.

"Good morning to you too, my love. I hope you have a good day teaching. I'll make sure to tell the baby your sweet words. See you at lunch, baby. I love you more than life," she sent back. She placed her phone back in her tote bag. Imani continued to walk toward the doors that would lead to the halls of F-Wing but paused to rub her stomach. She smiled down at it.

"Daddy loves you," she whispered to her baby. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Imani turned around, completely startled.

"Ha-" she began to utter. It wasn't Harry, though. It was Zayn. Imani felt her mouth go dry. She hadn't seen Zayn in months. She hadn't wanted to. Zayn looked down at Imani's stomach, his eyes widening. He trailed his eyes back up to her face.

"You're..." he trailed off. She nodded, her cheeks suddenly feeling warm with embarrassment. She didn't want to have to explain her condition to someone else. She nodded. 

"Yes. I'm pregnant. I'm sorry... I need to get going." She turned to the door again, but Zayn stopped her by gently grabbing onto her wrist. 

"Who's the father? And how far along are you?" he asked, walking in front of her and blocking the door with his presence. 

"I'm about five months and two weeks along," she explained hesitantly. Zayn licked at his lips, not sure of what to make of the news. He swallowed hard.

"Who is the father?" he asked again. Imani sighed, walking around Zayn and opening the door. She walked into F-Wing, Zayn trailing behind her. He speed walked over to her and stopped in front of her again.

"Why won't you answer my question? And, why haven't you been answering my texts?" he asked. He had missed talking to Imani. If she was seeing someone, she should have said something. Imani stopped in front of Zayn, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stared up at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Also, I didn't receive any texts from you! I'm not obligated to keep talking to you," she retorted. Zayn's heart stung due to her harsh words. He swallowed hard. 

"I know you're not obligated but I thought you were interested. I thought..." his voice trailed off, using his right hand to express himself. He dropped it slowly, Imani blinking blankly at him. She shook her head. 

"I am seeing someone. Happy now? You didn't and still don't have to know my whole life. We were just acquaintances in English class. Thats it. You're attractive. Yes. Is that what you want to hear?" she rambled. Zayn pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist. He gazed down at Imani, his lips hovering hers. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to take care of her. To love her. 

"I want to take care of you. I want to be there for you. I want you. I've been wanting you," Zayn gushed. Imani stared up at the handsome man, immediately feeling like a slut for being in his arms. She tried to unravel herself from his arms, but failed to do so. She continued to gaze up into his eyes.

"Zayn, I really can't do this right now. I... I'm with someone. I'm committed," she mumbled. His lips inched closer to hers.

"How committed?" Zayn whispered against her lips. He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her lips softly. Imani was shocked at first but her body betrayed her and she found herself melting into the kiss. She instinctively placed a hand on Zayn's beard stubble, his lips warm and inviting. Imani pulled away from the kiss slowly. Zayn gazed down at her, admiring her plump face and smooth skin. He was smitten. Imani couldn't believe what she had done. She just couldn't. She cheated on Harry. 

He wasn't going to like this.

* * *

Harry walked into the food court with a hungry stomach and with a craving for poutine and for his fiancee. He wanted so badly to go public but until she took a break from school, it would be virtually impossible. Imani and his unborn baby were still his priority, though. He always made sure she had everything she needed, which included feeding into her sexual appetite. Her hormones had increased her libido, which meant a blowjob and a nice quick fuck whenever they had even the slightest amount of privacy. He smirked as he thought back to his latest sexual escapade with his woman. He had brought her to one of the staff break rooms and fucked her against the refrigerator. He had to use a condom to make cleanup a bit easier but now, in hindsight, he wished he hadn't. The messier the better. Harry rushed over to the Smoke's Poutinerie located in the centre of the university's food court and noticed a colleague of his waiting in the line. He bumped hips with the colleague, causing the man to bump hips back, a laugh erupting from both professors. 

"How goes professing today, my good lad?" Harry greeted. Cole Sprouse, a professor of algebra with flaxen blond hair, laughed at Harry's greeting. He smiled, his green eyes gazing into Harry's. 

"Quite good, quite good!" Cole mocked, running a hand through his hair. He was getting closer to the cashier. "How goes professing for you?"

Harry smiled at his response, instinctively reaching for his wallet and getting his money ready. "I'm doing quite well. Getting my students prepped for the exam season coming up in less than a month. They must consider me a monster of sorts!" Harry quipped. Cole laughed again, finally landing in front of the cashier. He turned to them. 

"Double bacon poutine, please, with a Sprite. The usual," he ordered. The cashier punched in the order, Cole immediately paying with his credit card. Cole brought his attention back to Harry. 

"You? A monster? Nah. My students, on the other hand, think of me as Satan incarnate. They've been cramming the minute this semester started," Cole responded, stepping to the side so that Harry could order. Harry chuckled. Algebra could do that to you. 

"Poutine with extra curds, please. Coca cola for a drink," Harry ordered. The cashier nodded as Harry quickly paid with his credit card. He placed his card back into his wallet, discreetly scouring the food court with his eyes. He was looking for Imani. Cole shook him out of his thoughts. 

"Still with the extra curds? I dare you to try the double bacon. For once," Cole teased. Harry smirked and nudged the man.

"Not for a while. Gotta keep in shape, you know? Look good for the ladies," Harry joked. _My lady_, Harry thought to himself. Cole grimaced mockingly. He noticed Harry looking around the food court with his eyes.

"Looking for her?" Cole spoke quietly, retrieving his food on a lunch tray and standing off to the side to wait for Harry. Harry nodded, a blush travelling up to his cheeks. He had told Cole a few months back about Imani and about the fact that he impregnated her, but Cole had never actually _seen_ her before. Harry refused to take photos of Imani or keep photos of her on his devices just to be safe. He didn't want to risk being caught. 

"Yeah. I promised I would have lunch with her," Harry explained slowly. Harry continued to look around the food court, his eyes finally landing on Imani, her growing stomach showing through the oversized sweater. His heart raced as he observed his woman, her long braids swaying against her spine. She bent over to adjust her thigh high boots, her ass looking so tempting that Harry wanted nothing more in that moment to just bend her over and fuck her. Cole swallowed hard.

"Wow. Is that her?" Cole asked. Harry grabbed his food tray and nodded, walking with Cole over to Imani. 

"Yes, that's her. She's a beauty, isn't she?" he asked. Cole nodded, his mouth going dry. Imani's dark skin glowed in the natural sunlight that streamed through the windows in the food court. She was more plus size and curvy than ever and it all seemed to go to her breasts and ass. Her almond eyes landed on Harry, a smile forming on her lips. She noticed that Cole was with him as well and wiped the smile off her face. She grasped tightly onto the fruit salad that she had just purchased. The professors finally arrived to her.

"Hey, babe. This is Cole Sprouse, professor of algebra and a master of gobbling down double bacon poutines," Harry introduced. Cole laughed and nudged Harry in his ribs, although unable to take his eyes off Imani. How did Harry manage to get such a beautiful young woman like her? Imani looked at Cole worried, her free hand instinctively grabbing onto her stomach. Harry noticed her nervous action.

"He knows about us, baby. Do not worry. He's keeping our secret," Harry reassured. Imani relaxed and looked at Cole. He was handsome and medium height with short, blond hair. His eyes were green and soft-looking. He seemed nice. Cole outstretched his hand, which Imani hesitantly shook.

"It's nice to meet you, Imani. I've heard a lot about you," Cole introduced. Imani nodded, a smile growing on her face again.

"I've heard nothing about you," Imani admitted, causing the trio to erupt in laughter. Harry guided them over to an empty table in the far corner of the food court. Imani walked ahead of the men, eager to sit down to rest her aching legs and back. Harry and Cole watched her thick legs and ass shake as she pulled out a chair for herself and flopped down. Harry sat beside her, with Cole sitting across from the couple. Imani eagerly pulled a cookies and creme chocolate bar from her tote bag and crushed it in her hands. Harry and Cole watched in awe as Imani opened the wrapper and sprinkled the crushed chocolate over her fruit salad. Imani looked at the men in retaliation.

"What? I'm pregnant and I have serious cravings," she explained as she dug a fork into her salad. Harry shook his head, a smile forming on his face. He discreetly touched her thigh as he hovered his lips over her ear.

"I'm craving you, babe. I want you so badly right now," Harry whispered. Imani felt her panties soak almost immediately. She felt a pang of guilt as Harry continued to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She had to tell Harry about the kiss. Imani kept eating her fruits as Harry began to have a conversation with Cole. The professors laughed together while Imani's let her thoughts ruminate. She started to feel hot all over.

And that's when the nausea set in.

Imani stood up with a jolt and motioned to Harry that she wasn't feeling well. She covered her mouth with her hand and bolted out of the main food court area. She ran into a restroom and expelled her breakfast and lunch into the toilet. Harry stood outside of the restroom, keeping an eye on Cole who was asking questions with his eyes from a distance. Harry raised his hands in helplessness.

"Morning sickness," he mouthed. Cole nodded. Harry bit at his lips in helpless frustration. He thought that the morning sickness phase would have cleared up by now. He waited a few more moments before knocking on the door of the restroom.

"Babe?" he whispered. As if on cue, the door swooshed open and revealed a nauseous looking Imani. Her dark skin appeared pale and flushed with cold water that dribbled down her chin. Harry caged her body under his, his hand pressing up against the wall. 

"I thought this would have gotten better by now, " he expressed, repeating his thoughts. Imani nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact with her man. He took note of nervous actions, her breasts brushing up against his chest as she adjusted herself against the wall. Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching before hovering his lips over ear. He placed his palm flat against the wall to steady himself, his free hand bravely putting a hand on her waist. 

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?" he inquired. He pulled back slightly to see the expression on her face. She looked absolutely mortified. Imani swallowed hard.

"Zayn... He kissed me," she revealed. She watched as Harry's face contorted with various emotions. Harry felt his blood run cold, his fists clenching. The worst part of all is that he couldn't do anything about it even if he tried. He wouldn't have been able to stop it. He can't even stop it from happening again. Any involvement would be suspicious to the university, especially with Imani being pregnant. Harry backed away from Imani, his anger and anxiety becoming too much to handle. 

"I'll fucking kill him." Imani was taken aback by his words. She walked towards him, shaking her head profusely.

"I already told Zayn that him and I couldn't see each other and that the kiss meant nothing. It meant nothing, Harry. Please..." her voice trailed. Harry looked around again before approaching Imani once more. He backed her up against the wall again, his tall, lean frame boxing her in. Her impregnated abdomen rubbed up against his stomach. He stared down at his woman, his anger racing through his bloodstream.

"He'll just keep trying and trying and trying. He'll find his way back! He'll find a way to sweep you off your feet. You'll leave me for him! You..." he rambled. Imani looked to the left and right of them before walking to the restroom. She used her free hand to open the restroom and backed up into it, pulling Harry in with her. She slammed the door shut behind him, immediately locking it. Harry stared down at Imani with newfound interest, her eyes piercing his. She squatted down and stared up at him from her position on the floor. 

"I've wanted you from the moment you called me down to speak to you in English class. I haven't wanted anyone in this way since," she explained, diverting her attention briefly to pull down the zipper on his trousers. Harry's cock hardened as he watched his woman pull out his cock. She remained in a squatted position as she sucked on his cock eagerly. She focused on the head, her hands steadily stroking his large cock. Harry threw his head back in pleasure, his hands reaching down to grasp onto her braids. She took a break from sucking and gazed up at him. She kept up a steady pace.

"I love you and only you. I cut Zayn off. I want you, Mr. Styles. I want you, Daddy," she whispered. Harry felt his climax nearing as he grasped onto her braids even tighter. 

"I want you, babe. Please never le--eave me," he grunted out, coming down her throat. She caught all of his cum, a smirk growing on her face. She swallowed his cum eagerly, standing to her feet. She wanted to be the confident, dominant one for once, but Harry swiftly switched places and pushed her up against the door. He caged her under his body, placing a firm fist against the wall.

"Cut him off. Cut him the fuck off. I don't want to hear about him talking to you. You're my pregnant fiancee. I won't tolerate this. I won't. He's got me fucked up if he thinks otherwise," Harry spat, Imani smiling at the lingo he had picked up from her. She wrapped an arm around his waist as she gazed up into his eyes.

"I know, baby. Just don't go through my phone again and block numbers without consulting me," she begged. Harry snickered, his lips forming into a smile. Well played, babe, he thought to himself. 

"Fair enough."


	7. Take Flight

Imani was seven months pregnant when Harry booked the tickets to England. She didn't want to overthink meeting his parents, but she couldn't help it. She had told her own parents that she was travelling to see a long distance friend that she had met online, which made her parents worry even more. She had to reassure her parents over and over again that things would be fine. She still didn't know when she was going to break the news about her baby's father being her English professor but she figured she'd cross that bridge when it got to that point. 

Harry snuggled up against his fiancee, her pregnant stomach moving up and down as she snored. She wore a see-through babydoll sleeping dress, her huge stomach protruding from the open flaps. Her dark skin illuminated under the early morning sunlight, Harry falling in love all over again. His heart fluttered as Imani instinctively, yet subconsciously, placed a palm on her abdomen. Harry hovered his lips over her ear.

"Fuck, I love you," he whispered against it. Imani shifted in her sleep, her eyes opening slightly. She gazed back at Harry, a smile drifting onto her face. She swooped forward and captured his lips in hers. She held onto his chin with her forefinger and thumb, their lips mingling in harmony. Harry smiled into the kiss, his cheeks dimpling as Imani swiped a tongue across his smooth, white teeth. He chuckled happily before pulling away. He placed his hand on top of her baby bump, his lips still hovering hers.

"Well, good morning to you, baby," he greeted, giving her another little kiss. Imani smirked into the kiss. As if on cue, the baby gave a strong kick up against Harry's palm, startling the couple. Harry's eyes threatened to fill with tears. He was so grateful. Imani bit at her lips to contain her smile.

"Looks like our baby has my sleep schedule," she expressed, relaxing into the pillows. Harry got comfortable between her legs, gently laying his head in between her thighs. He caressed her bare abdomen, enjoying the observation of it moving up and down. The baby shifted slowly, causing another smile to grow onto his face. He rubbed her stomach softly, inhaling the sweet scent that emitted from her heat. She smelled so sweet and delicious. So perfect.

"What are we going to name our child?" Harry asked, completely entranced with the beauty of his woman. The way she smelled and the way she looked were enough to make his cock throb in his boxers. He was absolutely in love with her. She giggled, reaching down and caressing his short hair.

"Joaquin for a boy and...... Aadya for a girl," she stated slowly. Harry smiled again, in love with the name choices. He kissed her bump softly, his fingers tracing the linea nigra that divided her abdomen symmetrically. 

"I love you. I love that you're pregnant with my child. I couldn't ask for more even if I wanted to," he admitted, looking up at her from his position against her thighs. He sloppily kissed down her abdomen, his tongue caressing her smooth skin. He arrived at her pelvic area, shifting his body slightly so that he could look up into her eyes. She gazed down at him lustfully. 

"I love you more than words could describe, Harry. You're everything I've ever wanted," she gushed, stroking his hair. Harry blushed at her kind words. He still felt so insecure. He didn't know what a 23 year old like Imani saw in a 28 year old like him. He didn't feel good enough for her. Was he good enough?

"Am I good enough?" he asked out loud, biting at his lips. He shifted his body again, this time sitting up on his knees. He was starting to dissociate. He knew the feeling. He clenched onto his knees, his fingernails digging into them. Imani closed her legs and sat up as well. She tried to prop up the pillows that were behind her back, but, struggled to do so. Harry snapped out of his trance and quickly moved closer to her.

"Lean a little forward, baby," he instructed. Imani did as told, Harry swiftly fluffing up her pillows and placing them behind her again. Imani sighed and relaxed into the cottony goodness, Harry settling down beside her. He adjusted his own pillows and relaxed into them. He gazed into Imani's eyes, enjoying the chocolatey sensation that exuded from them. He wanted to drown in them forever. Imani smirked as Harry began to lie down on the mattress. She snuggled up closer to her man, finding solace in his warm arms. He was so warm.

”You’re everything, Harry,” she stated simply. Harry swallowed hard, his fingers tracing her spine. He felt so at home with his woman in his arms. He gazed down at her, his dimples peeking through his cheeks as he smiled.

"I honestly don't feel good enough for you at times. You could have anyone in this world. You emit a beacon of light and sensuality that many people try to gain in their lifetimes but for you..." his voice trailed as he continued to gaze into her eyes. He caressed her braids with his free hand. "...You are everything others want to be. You are the most perfect person to me. You're just mine. You are just..." he trailed off again. Imani smirked and leaned up to kiss him. Their lips melted in pink flits of harmony, sweet and filled with love. Harry never knew that it was possible to feel this happy. This sated. This blissful. This cared for. Harry's head sunk deep into his pillows as Imani's hand travelled down his body. She swiftly took his large cock out of his boxers, jerking it languidly as his lips found hers again. He held onto her face as she continued to stroke him. Harry moaned into the kiss, dragging onto her bottom lip with his teeth. Imani moaned into the kiss as well, her tongue swiping against his smooth, white teeth. 

"You're perfect for me. You're everything to me. Father of my child, love of my life, man of my dreams," she murmured against his lips. She kept up a steady pace. Harry grinned through the pleasure, enjoying the way the sun bounced off her skin. Her skin was always clear of blemishes and gorgeously dark. She was absolutely stunning. Harry felt a warm blush travel up to his cheeks. He was close. He bit at his lips in arousal, his nails digging into her spine. He wanted to be in her arms forever. 

He wanted to cum.

"F-Fuckkk-k-k, baby! I can't-tttt hold it i-" Harry exclaimed, releasing long ropes of cum between the two of them. Imani moaned as she caught a few drops in her mouth. She swallowed eagerly, smirking against Harry's lips. 

"Care to go again?"

Harry still had a class to teach in the afternoon. 

* * *

"Fuck, it looks like you're going to explode!" Zayn exclaimed as he greeted Imani. She embraced him in a hug as the warm spring air blew through her braids. She wore a cute, black maternity jumpsuit with a pair of nude pink heeled sandals. She had agreed to meet up with Zayn at the F-Wing building on campus. Harry was substitute teaching an English summer school class at the university and Imani thought that it would be a good opportunity to catch up with Zayn, while also being able to meet up with Harry afterwards.

She hadn't told Harry that she was still in communication with Zayn. She figured she would keep it from him. She wanted to still keep in contact with Zayn mostly to maintain her pride. She didn't appreciate Harry going through her phone. She needed to keep this from Harry's knowledge for now. Imani rubbed her abdomen as Zayn kissed her cheek. She nearly flinched but stopped herself. Zayn pulled away from the embrace to tie his hair back into a small ponytail. The wind was strong in front of the F-Wing building on this particular day and Zayn hated it. He hated having to tie his short, yet longish hair into a ponytail. He felt that having his hair falling into his eyes made him appear mysterious. He hoped it made him look hot.

He hoped Imani found him hot. 

"What a way to say hello! Comes with a kiss to the cheek, does it?" Imani joked. Zayn laughed and pulled her impossibly closer to him. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist. He gazed down at the young woman in awe, her pregnant stomach pressing into his.

"I've missed you so much. You're glowing," Zayn gushed. Imani stared up at the handsome young man. She pulled away from his grasp and straightened herself up. She adjusted the designer bag that Harry had bought for her and pushed it further up her arm. 

"Thank you, Zayn. You don't look too bad yourself!" she retorted. She placed a hand on her aching back as she winced in pain. Zayn noticed almost immediately and placed a supportive arm around her again. He began to lead them into the building.

"If I knew that you were in this much discomfort, I would have moved our hangout to another day. I'm sorry," he apologized. Imani shook her head profusely. She was grateful that the AC was on in the building. She was prone to hot flashes.

"Nah, it's all good. Pregnant or not, I still want to meet up with friends," she assured. Zayn's heart stung at the use of the word "friend." He wanted to be so much more to her. He carefully guided Imani towards a bench, in which she sat on very slowly. Zayn sat down beside her, eyeing her shoes.

"Are you supposed to be wearing heels?" he inquired nervously. He didn't want to intrude but he couldn't help it. He cared for Imani. Imani snorted and relaxed into the bench, placing a palm against her baby bump. 

"I understand that you're worried but there isn't anything to worry about. I know my way around heels despite my current condition. You needn't worry, my good fellow," she responded, using a terribly fake British accent. Zayn laughed and placed an arm over her shoulders. 

"I mean... I have to worry. You're pregnant and you know I care about you. I'd do anything for you," Zayn expressed, gazing into her eyes. She drowned in his brown eyes. He's so fucking attractive. It's unfair, Imani thought to herself. Zayn smirked as Imani cleared her throat. She tried to put some distance between their bodies. 

"I know that, but I'm just telling you that I'm okay. Things could be a lot worse," she promised. Zayn swallowed hard, wiping the smirk off his face.

"Where is the baby's father? Still not talking to him?" Zayn asked, hopefulness dripping into his voice. He mentally grimaced, hoping that he didn't sound to eager. Imani sighed and shook her head.

"No... Afraid not. He doesn't want to be in the picture," she fibbed. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, not sure if Zayn would believe her. Zayn studied her for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. He removed his arm from her shoulders. 

"You're still seeing him, aren't you?" he asked flatly. Imani swallowed hard and avoided eye contact. That was enough confirmation for Zayn. He stood to his feet.

"I think it's best that we not speak anymore," he explained. Imani's heart stung at his words. She had just wanted to be friends with him. She had been trying to rekindle with all of her friends before she flew out to England within the next week or so with Harry. She hadn't wanted to hurt Zayn. She shakily stood to her feet, her large breasts shaking against her pregnant stomach. She was so sore and swollen. Maybe she shouldn't have gone out that day.

"Zayn, I want to be your friend, okay? Please don't stop talking to me because we're not on the same page. I love your company. I love that you're good at art and you occasionally crack amazing jokes. You're an amazing person to have around. Please," she begged, rubbing her sore spine. Zayn sighed for the umpteenth time that day and wrapped an arm around her waist again.

"Well let me at least get you home safely. We can share an Uber ride. We'll let them stop at your place first," he suggested. Imani nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the building with Zayn's help. 

She really needed to lie down. 

* * *

Harry watched in anger as he watched Zayn and Imani enter the same car. He had finished up with teaching for the day and was walking and communicating with Professor Cole Sprouse. The two professors watched the students in bewilderment, completely baffled up until the point the car actually drove off. Cole tsk-tsked. 

"Looks like your girl is being naughty. Isn't that the student you wanted her to stay away from?" Cole asked. Harry clenched his fists.

"Yes," he muttered. He felt betrayed. Imani had promised that she would cut Zayn off. He looked at Cole. 

"I need your help."

* * *

Harry and Cole quietly entered Harry's condo. Harry slowly shut the door behind him and proceeded to lead Cole over to his closed bedroom door. Harry's heart was racing. He wasn't sure what he was going to find behind the door. He was scared. He didn't want to think that his woman would do that to him but he knew that anything was possible. He also didn't know how he was going to explain to his former student why Imani had taken him back to _his_ condo. Imani hadn't even told her own parents about where she was now living. She had been living two separate lives and Harry hated himself for it. Was this why she wanted to be with Zayn so badly? Did she crave a normal life and relationship? Harry wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

Harry closed his eyes and silently counted. One, two, three. At the mental count of three, Harry swiftly opened the door to his bedroom. Harry braced himself but realized immediately upon opening the door that Imani was alone. Imani had been lying down on the bed but sat up with a jolt. She was wearing a lacy babydoll dress again but immediately covered herself up with blankets. She noticed Cole standing at the door with Harry and bulged her eyes in shock.

"Harry, what the fuck?" she exclaimed. Harry blushed in embarrassment but nonetheless entered the room. Cole remained in the doorway awkwardly. Harry rushed over to the closet and opened it. There was no sign of Zayn. Harry knelt on the floor and looked under the bed. There was still no sign of the young man.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, standing to his feet and running a hand through his hair. Imani stood to her feet as well, not caring if she was partially naked anymore. She placed a hand on her baby bump. 

"You're always fucking doing this! Why are you always so suspicious of me?" she asked, tears filling her eyes. Harry scoffed.

"You honestly don't know why I think this way? I saw you with Zayn. In fact, _Cole_ and I saw you with him," Harry expressed, pointing and looking back at Cole. Cole swallowed hard and raised his hands up in surrender. He backed away from the doorway.

"I feel like this is the part when I leave," Cole stated, backing out of the apartment entirely. He closed the main door behind him, leaving Imani and Harry alone in the apartment. Harry turned back to Imani. 

"We saw you leave campus with him," Harry further explained. Imani scowled and walked over to Harry. She raised a hand and tried to slap him across the face. Harry caught her by the wrist and pulled her closer to him. 

"You know I'm right. You know that I saw you. I fucking saw you with him. Now where the fuck is he?" Harry inquired. Imani writhed against Harry before pulling her wrist out of his grasp. 

"We shared the same Uber ride and he dropped me off here. After that, he went home. He didn't come up or anything. He stayed in the car and dropped me off. That's it," she responded. Harry grabbed onto both wrists and tugged her over to the wall. He pressed her up against it, his body caging hers. Her lips hovered under his. Imani snickered at him.

"Why are you so jealous? Worried that I might fuck someone else? Worried that you'll have to delete him off my phone again?" she taunted. Harry placed a hand around her throat as he pressed her up against the wall. He tightened his grip as he gritted his teeth.

"You don't want to test me today. I've had a very rough day. You wouldn't want to test me," he retorted, choking her lightly. Imani began to get wet as Harry roughly unbuckled his jeans. He lightly pushed her onto the bed, Imani landing on her back and her legs flying open due to her large stomach. She wasn't wearing any panties. Harry hastily pulled down his jeans and boxer shorts. 

The rest of the afternoon was a blur for the couple. It consisted of hair-pulling, lip-biting, heart-wrenching lovemaking. Harry came at least twice and Imani, five times. Through it all, both Harry and Imani wondered when Harry's insecurities would stop interfering with their relationship. 

Through it all, trust and honesty were diminishing on both sides. 

All Imani could think about was Zayn and Harry double teaming her and fucking her into the mattress. 

All Harry could think about was ruining Zayn's life for good. He wanted to break him down until there was nothing left. 


	8. Stay With Me

Harry and Imani arrived in England with open minds and empty stomachs. Imani was still more pregnant than ever and although her doctor advised against it, she decided to follow through with her trip to England with Harry. Imani had hated every moment of the flight. She constantly had to urinate due to the pressure on her bladder caused by the baby and she was starving. She absolutely refused to eat the airline food though unless absolutely necessary. Harry tried getting her to eat but she refused.

Upon arrival into England, the couple spent a couple of hours sightseeing. They hadn't brought much luggage with them due to Harry suggesting that he would buy everything that they needed once they arrived in England. He wanted to travel lightly and Harry was very wealthy. Harry tugged their little suitcase around London, attempting to show his fiancee all the sights that there were to see but it always ended up with Imani kissing him in front of a landmark or causing him to laugh so hard until his stomach ached.

"We're now in Covent Garden," Harry explained, observing Imani as she gazed around in bewilderment. Imani placed a hand on her baby bump. Harry instinctively wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Imani smiled, taking in her surrroundings. She brought her lips right under his, their abdomens touching.

"It's so loud here! I can barely hear myself think!" she exclaimed. Harry laughed before swooping down and kissing her lips. Imani melted into his warm arms and wrapped one of her own around his neck. Harry pulled away from the kiss and gazed down at his woman, his heart fluttering with love. He couldn't believe that he was in his home country with the love of his life who was carrying their little bundle of joy. He knew that his parents would love Imani regardless of the circumstance that they were in. Harry hadn't told his own parents about Imani's pregnancy, nor had he told them about the fact that she had been his student. Not that it mattered, anyway. His parents were just as liberal as Imani's.

Harry led Imani into a Paul Smith clothing store. Before she knew it, she was helping Harry pick out suits and the couple had a great time trying on shoes and testing out Paul Smith's new perfume collection. Harry ended up spending a couple thousand pounds at the store but it was worth it because he was with Imani. He would get anything for his lover. They exited the store with bags upon bags of merchandise but with their fingers entwined. Harry kissed Imani on the cheek as he led her through other various shops located at Covent Garden. He noticed that every so often a young man would stop and stare at Imani with lust and fascination but he tried to ignore them. She was pregnant, after all. His first priority was keeping his woman safe. The couple eventually stopped at a Starbucks, with Imani ordering a Very Berry Hibiscus and Harry ordering a dark roast coffee. 

The couple continued their trek across the west-end of London, taking many photos and enjoying the fact that they're able to flaunt off their relationship in public. They spent most of their time kissing and conveying PDA every chance they got. Imani tipped her head forward and brought all of her braids over her face. She attempted to pull them up into a bun but failed to do so due to her back pain and large abdomen. Harry took the initiative and helped her with her difficult task. He smirked in satisfaction at Imani's sigh of relief. She was beginning to feel warm all over and the weather in England was humid and quite hot and Imani was still suffering from the occasional hot flash every now and then. Harry gazed down at Imani before kissing her lips softly. He enjoyed the way the sun bounced off her dark skin and her gorgeous brown eyes appearing caramel coloured. He had never loved someone as much as he loved his woman. Harry swallowed hard.

"I want you to stay here with me. I want you to stay here with me in England for a while," Harry divulged. Imani stared up at Harry in shock, subsequently wiping the shock away with a smile. 

"I want this trip to last forever too, babe. I feel so important and special being here with you," she gushed. Harry clenched his jaw and pulled Imani closer to him. 

"No. I want to stay here with you. I want you to live here with me for a while," he explained. Imani stared up at him in bewilderment. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pausing to take a sip of her Starbucks drink. She hovered her lips under his. Tears began to slowly fill her eyelids, causing a single tear to drift down her right cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, his fingers carefully gripping onto his coffee cup. 

"I still have a life in Canada. I don't know if I'm ready for this," she admitted. Harry kissed her nose softly before pulling away from her entirely. He quickly crouched down and unzipped the top zipper on the suitcase. He pulled out a little box and carefully got down on one knee. The citizens of London who were out doing their shopping and running errands stopped to observe Harry propose to Imani. He opened the box to reveal a princess cut diamond ring, with the diamond taking up half the size of the ring itself. The rock was huge. 

"I've had this ring ever since we found out you were pregnant. I've been wanting to make a formal proposal. I thought that London would be the most perfect place for such an occasion. I want you to live here with me. I want to be with you forever. I need you in my life. I want to be with you until death do us part. I'm ready for the next chapter of ours lives, baby. Are you? Will you marry me?" Harry expressed, gazing up at Imani. Imani nodded her head profusely, tears streaming down her face. Harry slid the ring onto her finger before standing to his feet. Imani threw herself into his arms and sobbed against his lips as the crowd cheered. A few people were filming and continued to do so as the couple kissed in the centre of the pedestrian walkway.

"Lucky lad!" someone shouted out. The couple smirked into the kiss, Imani bringing her hands to Harry's face. Harry held onto her baby bump as they pulled away from the kiss. His green eyes pierced her brown ones. 

"I booked us into a hotel for the night. We'll be seeing my parents tomorrow. I figured we deserved a day to ourselves," Harry stated. Imani's heart fluttered with love. He was so considerate of her feelings and her nerves. She had been driving herself up a wall thinking about the possibility that Harry's parents might not like her upon meeting her but at least she had a day to relax first.

"Thank you for taking me here. Thank you for proposing to me. Thank you for the life you've introduced to me. Thank you," she murmured against his lips. Harry smiled before kissing her lips again.

He'd die for Imani.

* * *

The couple arrived at the Mandarin Oriental hotel located near Hyde Park. Harry and Imani walked up to the check-in counter to speak to the receptionist. From the get-go, the young woman behind the counter ignored Imani's presence completely. The woman behind the desk had the name-tag "Rebecca" on her collared shirt. As soon as she noticed Harry was standing at the desk, she straightened herself up and brought a few strands of blond hair behind her ear. She ignored Imani and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Sir! How may I help you?" she asked. She leaned over the desk, trying to give Harry a view of her slightly exposed cleavage due to her shirt being partially unbuttoned. Imani rolled her tongue in her mouth, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes. Harry glanced down at Rebecca's cleavage for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Imani. She distanced herself from him. Harry smiled at the young woman.

"Yes. I have a room booked under the name Styles. For two," he stated. He glanced at Imani for a moment, but was met with a dirty look. Harry clenched his jaw. He knew a fight was going to brew when they were finally alone again. The woman typed a few words and numbers into her computer. She bent down slightly and opened a drawer, subsequently retrieving their keycard. Before she handed it over to him though, she picked up a pen and scrawled something down on a piece of paper. She smiled as she handed both the keycard and the piece of paper to Harry. Her fingers lingered on his hand as Imani bit her tongue. Imani yanked the items out of his hand and walked away before she could hear what else was said between Rebecca and Harry. Harry ran after Imani and caught up with her just as she clicked the elevator's up button. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, acting dumfounded and completely flabbergasted by her attitude change. The elevator arrived on the main floor. Imani muttered words under her breath that Harry couldn't make out. They walked into the elevator and clicked on the fourteenth floor button. The door closed. 

"What were you saying?" Harry asked again. Imani turned to him. She opened the note that the young woman had written to Harry. She read it and scrunched it up in her fists.

"A typical fucking Becky! Really, Harry? A basic ass bitch like her? Really?" Imani shouted. Harry winced at her tone, immediately trying to console his angry fiancee. She backed away from him just as the elevator landed on their floor. Imani walked as fast as her pregnant self was able to before Harry stopped her. He grabbed onto her wrists and tugged her closer to him. 

"I'm here with you. She was just being a flirt," Harry mumbled against her lips. Imani jerked herself out of his grasp, tossing the paper at his chest. She turned and walked toward their hotel room. Harry sighed, running a hand through his short hair. He fucked up. Imani continued to mumble to herself as she unlocked the hotel room's door.

"Fucking bitch ass, ugly ass, fucking hoe. Stupid ass bitch," she mumbled. Harry hurried after his fiancee and entered the hotel room. He placed down all of the shopping bags and their suitcase as Imani took in her surroundings. Imani rubbed her stomach as she walked over to a large bay window. She stood by the settee located by the window and stared at London. It was a gorgeous city. Harry sighed and made his way over to the settee. He wrapped his arms around her and watched the view for a few moments. Imani subconsciously relaxed into his body. 

"I promise you that you're the only one for me," Harry whispered into her ear. Imani shivered from the sensation of his warm breath touching her neck. She backed her ass up into his crotch. Harry continued to whisper into her ear.

"You were made for me. You were made for my pleasure and I was made for yours," Harry cooed, kissing her neck. Imani moaned and turned her head slightly so that she could look at him. Harry's hands caressed her bump.

"Why did you look at her breasts?" she inquired. Harry swallowed hard as Imani turned to face him completely. He wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"I'm so sorry that I did that. They were just out in the open and I was being a jerk. I apologize," Harry explained. Imani sighed and pulled out of his grasp.

"You tell me not to hang out with Zayn as a friend and you're out here looking at other people's titties? Something don't sound right," Imani retorted, crossing her arms again. Harry bit at his lips in frustration, grabbing on tufts of his hair.

"That's completely different. You actually had feelings for Zayn," Harry hissed. Imani gasped, raising a hand and slapping him across the face. Harry winced before roughly grabbing onto her throat. He backed her up into the bay window, his grip tightening around her throat. He gritted his teeth as he brought his face close to hers.

"Don't you fucking dare. Don't hit me," Harry whispered against her lips. Imani brushed her lips against his. Her panties began to soak.

"What if you deserved it? What if you deserved it for being so jealous?" she taunted. Harry's cock hardened in his trousers. Imani bit at her lips, feeling his growing hardness pressing up into her pelvis. Harry's eyes darkened with lust. He rushed in and kissed her lips roughly, teeth meeting gums and lips. Harry roughly unbuckled his belt with his free hand, the other one grasping even tighter onto her throat.

"What if I hit you?" Harry retorted. He licked at her lips with his tongue, a smirk growing on his face. Imani smirked back.

"Do it," she instructed. Harry didn't have to be asked twice. He slapped Imani across the face before roughly squeezing onto her cheeks. He held her face tightly as he grinned down at her.

"You like that?" he asked. Imani rushed in to kiss him as she stripped off her clothing. Upon removing their clothing, Harry propped her up against the low bay window. Her round stomach was etched in stretch marks which contracted and expanded with every heavy breath that she took. Harry didn't waste any time and thrusted into her. He fucked into her relentlessly as he stared out at downtown London. It felt amazing to be with his woman in the country that he was born in. It felt good to feel how tight she was.

It felt so good to be with her. 

Harry gazed down at his fiancee as he thrusted into her. Her face contorted in pleasure as the late afternoon sunlight grazed over her dark skin. Harry leaned over and kissed her softly. He continued to enter her over and over again. The couple moaned into each other's lips. Imani grasped onto Harry's short hair as he mumbled sweet nothings against her lips. 

"I want you for life. She meant nothing. She was just someone to look at," Harry assured. Imani growled and glared up at Mr. Styles. She swallowed hard, Harry continuing to thrust inside of her. He noticed that Imani had stopped moaning and slowed down his thrusts. 

"What is it?" Harry asked quietly. Imani adjusted herself and sat up completely. She pressed her spine up against the warm window and stared at Harry for a moment. She crossed her arms.

"What if I had told you that Zayn was just something to look at?" she asked simply. Harry swallowed hard and sighed. He knew where this was going. He ran a hand through his hair again.

"I would be upset if you said that," Harry admitted. He fucked up. Again. Imani stood to her feet and slowly began to put her clothes back on. Harry rolled his tongue in his mouth and began to awkwardly do the same. But, Imani wasn't done yet.

"So, why would you tell me that that bitch was something to look at? Why would you say something like that knowing what I already think about myself? Why would you say something like that when I already don't feel good enough for you?" she spewed. Harry was taken aback. He had no idea that it would make her this upset. Imani began to cry as Harry embraced her. He held her close to his chest as she bawled into it, her emotions and hormones working in overdrive. Harry felt a wave of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I used the wrong words and I did the wrong thing. I'm so sorry, my sweet Imani. You're perfect to and for me. You were made for me. Please don't cry," he cooed. He pulled away from the hug slightly and gazed down at his love. He didn't like seeing her cry. Imani gazed up at him, sniffling her nose.

"I'm sorry for this outburst. I was just... I don't want there to be double standards. I want to be cared for," she expressed, her lips brushing up against Harry's. Harry's lips grew into a little smile. 

"You are cared for and you are loved. You mean so much to me. I don't want you to hate me over an honest lapse of judgement. You are the world. You are the most pivotal reason for our child's existence. I want you forever. You are everything. You are beauty and love," he gushed. Imani kissed Harry's lips, her arm looping around his neck. She was still smitten with him more than ever. 

Harry was still worried that he would eventually lose her forever. 


End file.
